


Forlorade Lake 1/?

by EvigtMidnat



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvigtMidnat/pseuds/EvigtMidnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean learn that their new friend isn't quiet what he appears</p><p>Supernatural time this is set somewhere in Season 1<br/>Torchwood time this is set somewhere Pre season 1</p><p>this is un-betad</p><p>unfortunatley I do not own Torchwood or Supernatural</p><p>________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorade Lake 1/?

Forlorade Lake 

 

Dean took a long drink of his nasty roadside coffee. He’d heard some strange things in his time, but this latest revelation ranked up there with the best, suddenly Sam prodded him, it hurt like hell, he didn’t react, giving Sam time to look worried

“watch it Sam, I’m still banged up.”

“just making sure your still with us.” Sam assured him, Dean nodded, shuffling away from Sam to avoid anymore ‘checks’

“your making me nervous Dean, I think I preferred it when you were yelling.” Sam said,

“So let me get this right,” he started, His head was still pounding from being underwater so long, and although Myst was clearly visible in front of him he could swear there was something on his shoulder. “You can breathe under water?”

“Yes.” Myst’s answer was clipped but it was the clearest he could be.

“And You can taste people in the air?”

“Only if … yes.” He knew Dean was in no mood for a science lesson.

“You have a passport that lets you through airport security without question?”

“Yes”

“And you call me weird?”

“I’m only telling you this because you ARE weird Dean, you and your brother, you’re not like the others I’ve met, so, I figured you could handle the truth.”

“Really? And how am I doing so far”

“3 cups of coffee and two son of a bitches… I’d say you are coping pretty well.” Sam choked on his coke, Myst smiled, he was paying attention, it had been touch and go there for a while, he and Sam hadn’t said much since the Ambulance

“Your counting how many times he swears?” Sam laughed

“Come on Sam, we both know S O B is the best way to rate Deans reaction,”

“Yeah I know, but… you’re counting?”

“look will you shut up. Myst, I just figured you were from, I dunno Australia, what with the name and all”

“Yes you thought I was a Hippie Surfer, I remember the conversation”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I liked the idea, hell I’ve spent the last year in Australia so I could use it.”

“And you what? Couldn’t tell us when we needed you?”

“Dean,”

“Just a minuet Sam, I’m saying, if you can breath water… we’ve just spent the last hour” Dean shuddered, his poor car, he could still hear the glug of the engine, it was going to cost him an arm and a leg to get it road worthy again,

“Dean, shut up a minuet, Myst was there,”

“What?”

“Who do you think got you out of the Impala”

“You?”

“I was unconscious on the beach,” Sam shared a long look with Myst who shook his head, if he’d been only minuets earlier neither would have been the water

“So your saying,” Myst sighed, Dean was slow at the best of times.

“The pendant snagged, should still be in the Impala, if its not I’ll go down for it”

“you don’t have to Myst, one of the EMT’s brought it up.” Sam said pointing round Deans neck, dean rested his head on his free hand

“This is too much.” He sighed almost in sync Myst and Sam turned to the counter

“Coffee”

“Very funny you two.”

“Myst’s not shown you the best part, go on Myst, show him” Sam tugged slightly at Mysts shirt, Dean wondered if Sam was seeing the same dent in Mysts shoulder he was, Myst took hold of the buttons at his neck but hesitated resting his head he looked Dean from his bandaged arm to his deep eyes

“Are you sure, Sam, he looks about ready to pass out” Dean growled

“I am here you know.” Sam smiled, he liked winding his brother up, it felt natural after what they’d been through

“Go on, show him.”

“Alright,” Myst sighed, “Dean, remember those scratches you thought were from a Black Dog?” Dean nodded,

“Son of a bitch!”

“Four.” Sam remarked

“are they…Gills!”

“Yep”

“I’m sat with a boy who’s got gills… I’m in bizzaro world” Dean exclaimed before recoiling in pain, ignoring the profanities coming from Dean Sam left to order more coffee 

“gotta say, I’ve had stranger reactions this week” Myst said finally, he was slightly wary that no one had seen him, or if they had they weren’t saying anything,

“strange town.” He thought to himself

“Like?” Dean asked intrigued as to what a water breathing alien with a hippy name classed as Weirder than a demon hunter calling him a citizen of Bizzaro world

“I came with Sam in the ambulance to the hospital right.”

“Yeah?”

“They wanted to examine him too, apparently looked like he’d been under too long.” Sam added, he’s reappeared without either noticing

“And?”

“Doctor leaned too hard on my shoulder, shined a light on my neck and… well… I’m lucky Sam came in when he did.” 

Dean frowned

“nosey quacks.” 

“one too many drowning victims I should think Dean, anyone who stays underwater more than the recommended time will get the full A-Z check up for the next few months.”

“i still don’t remember banishing the spirit though, but we must have.” Sam said finally, Myst smiled

“don’t strain yourself, its done.” But Dean knew Sam wouldn’t let go. He didn’t like loose ends

“any ideas Myst? I mean, you were the only one conscious?”

“you did it by being here.”

“what?” 

“think about it, a manifestation only works as long as the thing grounding them to this plane is still in tact.”

“did you swallow our dads book or something?” Myst smiled,

“I've done my research, figured there had to be something interesting to drag you guys all this way.” 

“friend of a friend.” Dean smirked 

“of one of his ex’es.” Sam added, 

“the red head?” Myst asked, Sam smirked

“go on, Dean urged, not wanting to go into things with Emily

“so anyway, when you totalled the ducking stool with the Impala’s rear bumpers you severed half the connection, and when you survived the water, one way or the other, you finished the job. Like that time you drove the ghost truck into the church ruins that you told me about Sam.”

“he drove? You mean I did, and he didn’t even know if it would work.” Sam shrugged, their drinks finished Dean began to get itchy feet 

“can we continue this conversations some where else? Preferably somewhere that sells alcohol? This place is even more depressing than that poor excuse for a hospital.”

“So,” Sam said when they were firmly back in the rental “I’ve been meaning to ask, how many people know?”

“seriously?” Sam nodded, Myst bit his lip, he wasn’t entirely sure himself “Counting you two? My ‘friends’ in Cardiff… I think its Just Leftbridge.”

“Sugar…”

“If you want to call him that Dean,”

“So, why now?”

“daft question Dean”

“seriously, I mean, not the best place to be coming out of the closet.” Sam glared at his brother, but Myst smiled

“would you prefer I’d left you both in there? To the mercy of that psycho witch?”

“Accused witch.”

“Yeah. But as we all know, she had other plans, almost took my arm with that whirpool stunt.”

“So, now what?”

“Well, that’s up to you, I think you know I don’t want you to tell anyone, but since I’ve shared, I can’t stop you”

“I say we head to Mardi Gras “ Myst was lost, Sam wasn’t sure either

“What?” they chorused

“You came all the way from England you came over because we promised you a party, so I say, lets party, New Orleans is a centre of supernatural ho-jo so I’m sure we can find some reason to stay” Myst was too confused to correct Dean that Cardiff was Wales not England, looking at the younger Winchester he pleaded

“Sam? Translation?”

“he means, he’s cool as long as your not a threat.”

“Geekboy here can find us something to do, we can party, I can show that drinking game I was telling you about… only now I’m slightly more scared you’ll break my record.”

“we’ll be here a while waiting for the car,”

“gives me a bit of time to look into possible stuff, New Orleans as a interesting history with haunting, I’m sure I can find something”

“Then it’s a plan.”

“So your really not bothered?”

“Can’t say we are, no” Sam replied as Dean pulled out of the Café driveway

“I’m not fully human.”

“your not a Demon either, so we don’t have a problem,” Sam turned round to watch Mysts reaction, they’d both been expecting more from Dean, but to be accepted and forgiven for not revealing himself sooner so soon, Sam was sure even Myst hadn’t planned for it, Dean was unusual to say the least, Sam knew it better than anyone

“like you said, we’re weird too, make a perfect team the three of us, whenever your over ofcourse.” Dean shuffled

“I can see where this is going” he said reaching for the stereo he stopped, he wasn’t in the Impala, there was no Motorhead to block out the mush

“What?” Sam asked intently

“No chick flick moments, I nearly died! I don’t want to lose my lunch a second time” Myst laughed

“So how longs the Impala gonna be at the bottom of the river for? I didn’t think it’d sunk that far”

“Are you looking in your terms or in ours?” there it was, the inquisitive mind of Sam Winchester, ticking over this new oddity that Myst had been waiting for

“The boot was still sticking out of the water Sam, its how I found you two after the whirlpool.”

“we need to buy swimming gear.” Dean muttered, Myst contemplated replying, but Sam was stretching out, they’d both had a long day, it would be best for all to leave any more talk of his underwater sight for another drive,

As Dean pulled back onto the road Myst looked out the back window back towards the lake, he could still taste it, the fear and sadness of the women whose lives had been taken by the stool, it had stained the water, and he knew he was the only one who could tell. 

Dean swerved barley missing a tow truck, he held himself back from shouting out the window, he wasn’t sure what repair company/man had his baby

Sam fell asleep before they reached the bar, Dean cursed under his breath but turned in the direction of the motel

“Take Sam back to the room and I’ll get some beers and meet you there.” Myst offered

“serious? Your not tired too? I mean… you kinda did all the work?” Myst smiled

“I’ll tell you about The Hiss sometime.” He said as they pulled up under the neon motel sign, Myst slid out the car turning back only to watch Dean attempt to fireman lift his little brother out of the car with one arm, with a smile he took off jogging back down the street towards the main drag

“your not Superman.” Sam muttered finally, stretching, looking around he puzzled the lack of drunks stumbling around the car park

“we all need a rest,” Dean remarked “And Myst’s gone to get some beers.”

“I’ve slept in the car before Dean.”

“I know, but it looked freaky.” Sam smiled, Deans soft side was showing, Dean caught the smile and coughed 

“I just keep thinking, you know, if Myst hadn’t been there…” 

“I know Dean, but he was, and we’re both still here.”

“come on.” Dean said locking the rental, as Sam opened the motel Door Dean cursed, Sam looked back 

“should have told Myst to get some Pie,” Sam laughed

“I think he already thought of that.” Sam said pointing over onto Deans bed 

“how the…”

“he’s a tourist, didn’t have the paper work to deal with that we… I did”

“ok, ok I get it, next time we leave the ID’s in the motel,” Dean muttered, rifling through the pie boxes on his bed Sam shut the door just enough to give them privacy, but so Myst could still join them, before collapsing on his own bed

“strange or not, I love him” Dean said out of nowhere

“your not my type,” 

“dude, already?” Myst was stood in the door, his head just visible over the three six packs he was carrying

“The garage is only about a mile from here, hope you don’t mind, but I guess I’m not as up to a run into town tonight as I thought, sorry.”

“pie and beer, if your not careful he’ll propose.” Sam laughed

 

TBC


End file.
